Music Box
by ZeratheNightDancer
Summary: Everything's back to normal...or at least it should be. What's gotten into Riku lately? Kairi's concerned, and so is everyone else. Is there a way for Kairi and Sora to get their friend back? basically Itsumo in Kairi's POV[mild language] review please!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and most likely never will…

♫ **Music Box** ♫ 

The auburn haired girl looked out her window at the ocean as a small music box played in the background. The soft tune tinkled in her room, reminding her of all the had passed. Desinty Islands seemed so…peaceful compared to everything she'd been through now. She smiled a little. Even if it was a little boring now, it felt nice to finally have time not spent on defending herself against blobs of darkness or empty, animated sacks. Sora and Riku were finally here again, and that's what mattered. Even if things weren't exactly the same as they had been before. But everything and everyone changes at some point in their lives. Even she had.

She knew where she had come from, but she chose to stay here, and she'd learned to fight for herself. She knew for a fact that she'd never be as strong as her two friends, but she was just fine with that. If she fell and couldn't get up again by herself, she knew Riku and Sora were always right there to help her back on her feet. They'd become were so strong. She had no idea how they could keep something like that up.

After all they'd been through. Granted she hadn't been herself for the first part, forgot about the two the next, and hadn't found them until near the boys' last battle, she still knew the whole ordeal had been hard on them. She knew how much Sora missed Riku. She could see it in the tears he'd cried when she showed Riku to him while he was still in the form of Xehanort's heartless. Even she had been scared that Riku had been lost in the darkness after he locked himself behind the door. But when she and Naminé had seen him fight off Saïx, she knew it had to be him. And not even because Naminé had said it was him.

Sora stayed almost the same…almost. Even if he would goof off sometimes, making Riku and her laugh, he was more serious now. But even so, she loved him all the same. He'd told her all he'd been through the day he'd gotten back. About how torn he'd been when he knew all he'd done, fighting the heartless to save the worlds even though it was for a good cause, had been helping the Nobodies. He couldn't just stop fighting the heartless since they would overtake the worlds then, but if he did then he would be helping his enemy. When he'd told her that, she'd sighed and hugged him, telling him she, and anyone else who'd been in his position would have known for certain what they should do other that keep fighting the heartless and try to stop Xemnas.

It was later that day when they were sitting alone by the paopu tree that they'd cried together as the sun set. They were finally together again. Though she knew he might be called off again, she didn't care. They had that moment, and that was all that mattered. As long as there were more to hope for, however spaced out they would be, she was fine with it all. They had a bond that needed no words. It was an unspoken agreement that the feelings both shared were mutual, though neither had admitted any feelings then. And they still hadn't. Though it may seem romantic, as Selphie had put it once, they didn't need to share a paopu to prove that their destinies were intertwined. As a Princess of Heart and Keyblade master both knew their parts. She smiled distantly as she recalled the memory. It fell, as the melodious song now reminded her of her other friend, into a stare of worry.

Riku…he'd wandered so much in the darkness, but he still came out okay. Albeit he seemed more depressed now. He'd told her once that his heart was still warring between the light and darkness inside it. She knew it must be hard for him, but she didn't know what she could do for the silverette. She'd told him that he could always go to her or Sora for a shoulder to cry on, for comfort, or just to talk with. He didn't even have to talk, she'd told him. He'd really never been much of a talker. And even though she knew this, and suggested these things, she knew that was all she could do. Offer him what she could give, and hope that he would take it.

But both she and Sora knew he was a stubborn one. He'd become more indifferent to his other friends, though he wasn't completely emotionless. She and Sora could see the turmoil behind his eyes, but neither knew what to do. They didn't want to confront him directly about it because then he'd never tell them, but they knew he may never go to them either. And lately their silver haired friend had been avoiding them. She sighed and leaned her forehead against the cool glass with her eyes closed. Now was not the time to get all worked up over everything. Soon, the song that had brought everything back to her, slowly pushed all thoughts back out.

Reluctant to remove herself from the comfortable position, she did so anyway, knowing that Sora had asked her to meet him by the paopu tree. They had a plan to get their friend back. Though they didn't feel the need to use the paopu fruit on themselves, they thought it would be a good idea to share it with Riku. Both thought maybe he felt as though they were forgetting about him, which they most certainly were not. She walked out the door, not even bothering to close the music box that played its small tune.

* * *

"Have you gotten it?" she asked. There he was, just as he'd said he would be. He was looking out at the ocean. She'd caught him doing that a lot lately, not that she didn't do it as well. She could help it though. The ocean seems so vast that if you looked far enough, you could find any answer there. She shifted her gaze, which she now realized was on the ocean, to Sora as she heard him speak.

"Yeah," he replied simply. She nodde, even though he wasn't facing her. There in his hand was the paopu fruit they needed. She moved forward so she stood next to him. Both looked out at the horizon. So vast…she really did wish she could find her answers in such a beautiful place.

"I wonder if that old legend's really true…" she said distantly. Her mind replayed Selphie's explanation of the legend.

"_Hey Kairi…do you know any legends about this place?" a small brunette girl asked._

"_Nah. I haven't been here that long so I still don't know much about the place," replied the other. She had been waiting for the boys to get to the island and decided to sit on the docks with Selphie. Though hyperactive at times, the girl was nice enough. She was a good friend._

"_Oh yeah. You just moved here," Selphie said. She grinned sheepishly. "I keep forgetting that."_

"_It's okay. So, do you know any?" Kairi asked. Selphie gave a dreamy look as she grinned._

"_Yep! It's really romantic too!" she exclaimed. The auburn haired girl tilted her head in interest._

"_You know the paopu tree right? Well there's one about the paopu fruit that grow on in. It's said that it's magical or something. I heard that if you share it with someone special to you, your destinies become intertwined forever, and you'll be in that person's life forever," Selphie explained. She sighed as she looked off in the distance, probably imagining her 'knight in shining armor'. "It's so romantic…"_

"_Then are you gonna share one with Tidus?" the other asked, interrupting Selphie from her peaceful day dream. She gasped and gave Kairi an astonished look._

"_No way! I'm never going to share one with that…poopie head! He's always a jerk to me!" she shouted. Kairi only laughed. She could tell the other didn't mean it by the blush on her cheeks. But then again it could always be anger…_

She smiled at the memory. Selphie had forced the 'poopie head' to share one with her two years ago, and, even if he didn't want to admit it, she knew he didn't mind it at all. Sora's voice snapped her back to reality again.

"We'll never know until we share it," he told her. That was true. Even if Selphie and Tidus _did_ share one, there was never really any evidence that proved it. Perhaps if it weren't true, then the belief that it was would keep them together…

"I hope it is. Then we won't lose each other again, like last time," she said with a hopeful smile. Sora finally turned to her with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. I don't want that to happen ever again," he said. She felt a time like this would be great to give him a small peck on the lips, but she held back. Even though they had an unspoken bond, they weren't technically together. She still didn't have the courage to ask either, so she'd have to wait either until she worked up the courage, or Sora confessed and asked himself. It would probably the latter that happened first.

The silence that spread over them felt a bit awkward, but neither complained. Then again, it wasn't too long as both heard sandals slapping upon the wood of the small bridge. She turned to see the sandy blonde boy walking up to them at a leisurely pace.

"Hey Tidus," she called brightly. He grinned at them.

"Hey Kairi, Sora. What're you guys up to all alone out here?" he said. His eyebrows moved up and down suggestively, making the two blush and look away from each other.

"Nothing much. We were just talking until you came," Sora told the blonde boy. Tidus caught sight of the paopu fruit in Sora's hand, and his smile became softer.

"So you guys are finally gonna do it?" he asked. He knew why they had a paopu. She'd told Selphie a while ago after venting about Riku's distant attitude. She didn't want to always go to Sora for everything. But then, if Selphie knew, then Tidus was definitely going to know.

"Yeah. I know it's just an old legend, but I'd do anything not to have us separated like that again," she told him. He nodded in understanding. Strange how the boy could be goofy and perverted one moment then concerned the next. But then…Sora could be like that too…including the perverseness every once in a while. But every guy can be perverted sometimes.

"Right. Well, Selphie sent me over because she needed your help with something Kairi," Tidus said. Her eyes widened. How could she have forgotten?

"Oh, right! That!" the girl exclaimed. "Sorry Sora. We can't do it today. But tomorrow would be a better time to do it anyway, don't you think?"

Could she really have been that dense?

"Yeah. That'd be perfect!"

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow then," she called over her shoulder as she ran to get to her boat. Having realized that she forgot this made her feel a hundred, no a thousand times worse than before. Damn it, how could she have forgotten? Maybe they really were forgetting about Riku…

No! She could not, would not forget about him! He was her friend, and no matter what, she would not leave him behind! She held back the tears of guilt as she tied her small boat back to the mainland's dock that they had made especially for the small boats like hers. How could she have forgotten, of all the things to forget, that tomorrow was Riku's birthday…?

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted as their silver haired friend came into view accompanied by Selphie and Tidus who had been sent to get him. The surprise and happiness showed on his face, and Kairi grinned. She hoped he could at least be happy on his birthday. The annoying little conscious screamed in the back of her head about her forgetfulness, but she ignored it in favor of hugging Riku.

When Selphie had said she needed Kairi's help, she meant it. Selphie had been in charge of decorating, and Kairi was supposed to help her. Or in other words…do it all while taking care of a tape crazy Selphie. When she had arrived earlier that day to put the decorations up, Selphie had already gotten into the tape and had it all over her as well as random pieces of paper hanging on things including the benches, tables, walls, and trees…and also a bush…

Selphie had only grinned happily while Kairi sighed, and set to work on cleaning up the mess. What became of it looked pretty good in her opinion. She only wished she could have helped with the cake too…

Selphie and her mom…there was no word to describe how much of a sugar fiend those two could be. And her mom was the one to bake the cake. At least she made a small one. She looked at the half eaten slices and sighed. The slices weren't even that big to begin with…that is, if you don't count Selphie's.

"Hey Kai," a familiar voice said. She turned with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sora. Riku seems really happy today. I'm glad," she said. Sora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Maybe all he needed was a fun day with all his friends," he said.

"Maybe…hey, where is he anyway?" she said, as she looked around. "I could have sworn I saw him with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie just a minute ago…"

Sora looked around too. He couldn't have left could he…?

"I think he left Kai…" Sora said, confirming what she was thinking. There weren't too many people still there, so it wouldn't seem too suspicious that he'd left. But that he'd left without saying good-bye to them? They looked at each other with the same expression. She caught Selphie by the arm.

"Hey Selph? Do you know where Riku went?" she asked. Selphie shook her head sadly.

"Sorry. You two should do it now though. I think that's what he needs the most right now," the brunette told them. She walked off to talk to Tidus again, and Sora turned to the red head.

"He probably went to the same place he always goes to think…" he said. She nodded, and the two headed off.

* * *

Riku sat upon the paopu tree, just like they thought he would be. It was obvious he was ignoring them. They both knew he'd seen them coming. This made her even more worried.

"Hey Riku," Sora said finally.

"What're you doing out here all by yourself?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

"Sunset," was his simple answer. He made it sound like he didn't want them there, but neither was going to leave now. Not when he was so obviously hurting. They moved to him, Sora pulling himself onto the tree with his silver haired friend while she simply leaned against the base of the lopsided tree.

For a while the trio just sat there, watching the slowly setting sun. It felt so right to her. Just the three of them there, watching the sunset like always, and waiting for what the future would bring. She glanced at Riku to see his expression fall from annoyed to somewhat peaceful. She smiled, glad that he wasn't bothered by their presence anymore. She looked away, but not before her eye caught sight of the last expression dropping as well. Now he seemed…sad…or maybe he was back to the mood he'd been when they first interrupted him.

Suddenly, the silverette sighed and jumped onto the sand from his spot on the tree. She exchanged a worried glance with Sora as he started walking away. Where had that peaceful expression gone? Did he really not want to be near them that much? She had to stop him from leaving. Whatever it was she wanted to make it right. She had to stop him…

"Hey, where're you going?" she called out, making him stop and turn. Riku shrugged.

"Dunno. Home I guess," was his simple answer.

"Why? We just got here," Sora said. She knew he wanted to know why he wanted to leave so badly too. He looked into Sora's eyes. The action itself seemed like it was painful for him to even try much less do. Her worry increased ever more.

"I just…feel like I'm intruding on something. You guys want to be alone right? I understand. I'll leave," he said, never giving them a chance to answer. Sora and she exchanged looks of concern for their friend before following after him. She knew it. But now that they finally knew, he was still walking away. That's not what she wanted. Riku…he wasn't intruding…she needed to tell him that. She didn't want him in pain because of her.

"Riku! Wait!" she called out. She and Sora ran after him, but he hadn't stopped when she called, and was now on the beach and heading towards the small dock. She frowned and followed Sora's lead by planting herself in front of the silverette. Neither planned on moving any time soon. Riku stopped. He was waiting for something, but it was obviously not what they did. She didn't know what to say, so she simply pulled him into a hug, and Sora did as well. Riku did nothing to stop them, but he also did nothing to return the gesture.

"Riku…" she mumbled into his shoulder. It was all she could say. Her voice had left her again.

"You're not intruding anything. And we came here to be with you," Sora explained. "I don't know what's going on in that thick skull of yours, but we're your friends. We're here for you."

"You could have told us if you felt like a third wheel or something," she added as her voice started working again. "Trust me, you aren't intruding anything, like Sora said. So just stay for now. We haven't spent time together as much as we should. And we want to spend time with you on your birthday with just the three of us."

Sora agreed, and Riku sighed. He didn't sound convinced to her, and that made her want to cry because she knew he was in pain, and now she knew she and Sora were the cause. They let him go, and he simply sighed again, and looked out at the still setting sun once again. He sat down in the sand. Not knowing what else to say, they joined him, Kairi on the right and Sora on the left. They sat in silence again, like they had only a few moments before. The ocean was spread out in front of them again, and the image made her think of the tinkling music box she had back at home. It had kept going even after she had gotten back home that day, but had wound down during the night while she slept. The tune slipped into her mind and played around in her brain as a conversation started.

"All right…" Riku finally said, "but I still feel like I'm a third wheel when I'm with you guys." He stretched and laid himself out fully on the sand, facing the colorful sky.

"Why's that?" she asked, knowing the answer. She wanted to hear it from him directly and not the conscious screaming in the back of her mind.

"…I feel like…you guys are just so close to each other. Closer than I could ever get to either of you, and…because of that I feel like I'm being left behind," he explained slowly. Neither of them said anything in response. There really wasn't much they could say. So what she thought had been right. He thought they were forgetting about him in favor of each other. She frowned, feeling guilt wash over her. He brought his arm over his eyes to block the sight of them and sighed for what seemed the millionth time. Perhaps they should leave him alone for the moment…

"Never mind. Stupid isn't it?" he said. Her eyes widened. No, she couldn't leave him now. Sora smiled at her and she nodded, smiling right back. She saw Riku frown, and smiled sadly at him.

"Riku, close your eyes, and no peeking," Sora said suddenly. Slowly, Riku removed his arm from his eyes, but kept them closed as his friend had asked. She and Sora looked at each other as he tore the fruit into three equal parts, or as equal as one could get without a knife. He handed Riku's piece to her along with the one she would eat herself.

"Okay, now eat this," she told Riku as she put the fruit against his lips. He opened his mouth as she'd asked and she dropped it in, making sure he wouldn't choke on it. She then ate her own piece. She didn't know about the others, but it seemed to taste pretty good. She licked the juice from her fingers, and then lay down next to Riku as Sora had done. Suddenly Riku's voice sounded.

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asked. She laced her fingers with Riku's as Sora did the same. Silently she wondered if he noticed.

"Yup," she answered happily. Maybe he'd understand more now. She looked up at the sky to see the last signs of twilight dancing across the ocean and sky. She thought of the music box again, the tune still dancing in her mind. She imagined it mingling with the colors of the sky, commanding the movements of their dance. She smiled.

"So what was that?" Riku asked.

"Something to make you feel less like a third wheel," Sora replied.

"In other words…a paopu fruit," she explained. She could tell he was staring at them in disbelief, but she kept staring at the changing sky. Finally she turned her head as he was looking at her, and she gave him a soft smile.

"A paopu fruit…" he said slowly. "I always thought that you two would just go share one with each other. Not split one for all three of us."

"Why do you say that?" she asked innocently. She knew perfectly well why he would infer something like that. Riku snorted and smiled at that, and she was glad to have made him smile.

"Oh come on. You guys are always together, so it's obvious to almost everyone that you guys like each other," he said. The two flushed red at that. "That's also why I kinda felt like a third wheel a lot when I was with you guys. I thought that you were together, or at least were aware of the other's feelings."

"Rikuuuuu! W-we're not together!" Sora said quite obviously embarrassed at the statement.

"It's true!" she agreed, equally embarrassed for the same reason. The two were looking away from the silver haired male who was currently laughing, finding this all too amusing. She couldn't help but smile as she heard him laugh, and her blush slowly went away.

"Of course. That's what they all say," he said sarcastically. A wave of comfortable silence washed over them as the last of the twilight faded into night to show the twinkling stars once again. She smiled and watched them shine. Just like the ocean. A vast black ocean with twinkling lights spread across it for miles and miles. But she still could not see the answer to one question that she'd been searching for.

"Hey…" Kairi said, gaining the boys' attention. "Since we shared a paopu fruit…do you guys really think we'll stay with each other? That our destinies really are intertwined…?"

"Definitely. If we all believe in the legend, then we'll be with each other forever," Sora confirmed. She could hear the grin in his voice, and she saw Riku's mouth twitched into another smile as he stared back up at the sky.

"…_Itsumo_…" she heard Riku whisper faintly. She smiled. Forever…to be holding onto this warmth and these bonds, was never enough time. Lying there on the sandy beach, holding onto each other's hand, they were no longer a Princess of Heart, one who had almost lost himself to Darkness, or the Keyblade Master. No…here, now, and as long as they hoped possible, they were just three friends with an incredible bond.

Back in the auburn haired girl's room a small music box played its tune. The high notes plinked one after the other, getting slower and slower until it stopped, waiting for someone to come by and wind it again. Perhaps they could be like her music box. All their lives now, their entwined songs would play out, and though one may wind down some time, the other two would be there to wind it back up. And then all three would sing on in a harmony only the three of them understood.

* * *

**A/N:** Um…yeah. Just sort of…got the urge to write this. This is basically _Itsumo_ in Kairi's POV. I've been wanting to make a one-shot in Kairi's POV for a while, or just write something like this, but I never got the inspiration until now. Well, I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Go read _Itsumo _if you haven't already, and it may clear something up. I don't know what, but whatever. Tell me what you think please! Thank you for reading. 


End file.
